Submissive
by mc7frd
Summary: Su placer era mi sufrimiento, es un psicopata, antisocial y sadico. Dicen que los ojos son las ventanas del alma, temo cada vez que miró esos ojos esmeraldas, indiferencia y frialdad es todo lo que reflejan. Para los demás, el es un chico tranquilo con un pasado lleno de violencia que ha dejado atrás para avanzar. Eso es una gran mentira. ¿Se puede amar aquello que te destruye?
1. Chapter 1

一

Dejé mis zapatos en orden en el estante, abracé con fuerza mis libros y camino con la cabeza agachada por el pasillo siempre procurando no ir por el centro de este y llamar la atención, era lo único en que me consideraba experta.

Ser invisible.

Incluso cuando no lo intento, sobre todo en mi hogar, mi padre cree que soy un estorbo para la familia, sin talento, demasiado débil para siquiera tener el apellido Hyuga, dándole toda la atención a mi hermana menor que ya me ha superado en todo, considerándola más digna que su primogénita.

-Ten cuidado, torpe -exclamó un chico, nuestros hombros chocaron al ir sumida en mis pensamientos.

-L-Lo siento -murmuré sintiendo mi cara hirviendo.

Otra cosa que mi padre detestaba de mí, no poder hablar con alguien sin tartamudear ni sonrojarme, lo irritaba cada vez que lo hacía, no podía evitarlo.

-Un Hyuga siempre debe tener la frente en alto al hablar, tartamudear es signo de tu debilidad -dijo un día.

No quiero pensar en el peso que conlleva tener el apellido Hyuga, desde burlas por mis ojos, característico de la familia, o las bromas de parte de alumnos a los que les molesta mi presencia o por envidia de ser parte de una familia de alto prestigio, si supieran como es en realidad ser parte de la familia Hyuga no volverían a molestarme.

\- ¡Oi, Hinata! -gritó efusivamente el rubio que me quitaba el aliento y hacia que mi estómago se revolviera cada vez que me miraba.

-B-Buenos días, Naruto-kun.

Dejé mis libros sobre la mesa y me senté suspirando, Naruto siempre logra subir mi ánimo con solo dirigirme la palabra, lo observé de reojo charlar con Sasuke y golpear el hombro de Gaara buscando su apoyo en sus ideas sobre qué hacer el fin de semana.

-Hinata -se volteó a verme- iba a preguntarte si vendrás con nosotros el sábado.

Me sonrojé sintiéndome incomoda de su mirada fija esperando una respuesta.

-M-Me gustaría, p-pero…

\- ¡Ah, Sakura-chan, iremos al club el sábado! -exclamó ignorándome, tragué saliva y bajé la cabeza al ser olvidada por el chico del que he estado enamorada por años- tal vez ahora si acepte salir conmigo -susurró agachándose para luego correr detrás de la pelirrosa.

Me quedé congelada sin voltear a ver a Naruto, como también lograba subirme el ánimo podía hacerme sentir miserable, el provoca tantas cosas en mí del que no tiene idea y tal vez nunca la tenga, comienzo a perder las esperanzas sobre confesarle mis sentimientos sin ser amablemente rechazada.

Suspiré.

Soy realmente patética.

La jornada siguió normalmente, suelo pasar la mayor parte del tiempo junto a Shino y Kiba, el castaño suele recordarme a Naruto por lo inquieto y escandaloso que es, ellos son buenos amigos, siempre están haciéndose bromas o cosas así. Lo envidio, yo no puedo decir dos palabras sin comenzar a tartamudear y sonrojarme hasta parecer un tomate frente a Naruto, debe creer que soy extraña y eso me hace sentir aún más insegura.

-Nos vemos allá -se despidió Kiba cuando nos separamos para ir a los vestidores a cambiarnos para la clase de gimnasia y por fin poder terminar el día.

Asentí y me adentré hasta el fondo del vestidor donde se encontraba mi casillero, alejado de las miradas disimuladas y el bullicio, a diferencia de las demás chicas de mi clase que usaban su uniforme de gimnasia ajustado y apenas cubriendo sus glúteos yo prefería algo más holgado, como siempre. Suspiré desanimada, odiaba la clase de gimnasia por el embarazoso pantaloncillo corto.

-Apresúrate Hinata-chan -exclamó Kiba trotando delante de mí, coloqué mis brazos cruzados frente a mi pecho avergonzada del movimiento que hacia cada vez que saltaban mis senos, hace un año perdí un poco de peso y estos se disminuyeron, pero aún siguen siendo grandes.

Luego del trote para calentar hicimos ejercicios en pareja, volteé a ver como Naruto le insistía a Sakura que hicieran equipos, la pelirrosa aceptó con desgano luego de ser rechazada por un serio pelinegro.

Así era siempre, Naruto perseguía constantemente a Sakura invitándola a citas, irse juntos, comer juntos. La pelirrosa solo tiene ojos para Sasuke Uchiha pero el rubio nunca se rinde, con nada, simplemente admirable.

Terminé agitada por los difíciles ejercicios que nos ordenaba hacer Gai-sensei, me dirigí junto a mis demás compañeras a los vestidores, tomé una larga ducha para esperar que todas se fueran, mi timidez es un caso perdido, irremediable. Envolví mi cuerpo en la diminuta toalla y caminé hasta mi casillero con la mirada gacha, me sorprendí al ver mi casillero completamente abierto, mi estómago se oprimió al ver que este estaba completamente vacío, mi uniforme no estaba y en la puerta con un marcador habían escrito _perra_ en letras más que grandes.

Fruncí los labios tratando de no llorar, no podía salir de esta manera fuera de los vestidores para buscar ayuda, y seguramente la mayoría ya se han ido a casa, esto apesta.

¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto?

-Lindas piernas.

Salté del asombro y volteé hacia donde provenía esa voz, ese inconfundible cabello rojo y peculiar tatuaje.

\- ¡¿G-Gaara?! -exclamé, el sonido de una cámara resonó en el lugar y Gaara sonreía ladinamente detrás de su teléfono- ¡¿Q-Que haces?!

\- Ya lo verás -dijo riendo suavemente con una mirada extraña, reafirmé el agarre de la toalla, inquieta. Ese no era el Gaara que conocía, ese chico tranquilo y serio que solo decía lo justo y necesario, era diferente, su mirada era fría e inquietante además de la sensación de peligro que sentía al verlo, retrocedí unos pasos temerosa de lo que pudiera pasar.

Guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, su camisa estaba bajo su pantalón y su corbata perfectamente anudada, se veía elegante y pulcro, cosa que lo hacía más intimidante haciéndome sentir pequeña y más que acorralada.

Comenzó a acercarse y retrocedí hasta que mi espalda dio con la fría pared.

-N-No me gusta este tipo de broma -dije presionando con fuerza el nudo de mi toalla sobre mi pecho, su presencia me causaba escalofríos, algo que nunca había sentido con Gaara, no, el no solía ser así- p-por favor, devuélveme mi uniforme.

-Yo no bromeo -me encogí de hombros cuando estaba a centímetros de mí, jadeé asustada cuando agarró mi cuello haciéndome levantar el mentón, aplicó un poco de presión en mi cuello y ahí fue cuando el pánico se expandió por todo mi cuerpo, forcejeé buscando mi espacio personal pero mi fuerza no era nada comparada con la de Gaara, sosteniendo mis muñecas con fuerza inmovilizándolas aprovecho para robarme mi primer beso, sollocé en sus labios, esto no era como esperaba que fuera mi primer beso, claro que no. Me imaginaba un primer beso con Naruto, un beso tierno y lleno de sentimientos y mariposas en el estómago, no este beso agresivo que me daba Gaara, con el que nunca había tenido algún tipo de sentimiento más allá de un amigo cercano.

\- ¡¿Por q-que haces esto?! ¡Tú no eres así! -sollocé, su aliento tibio chocaba en mis labios, evité mirarlo a los ojos ya que estos solo me provocaban aún más temor.

-No me conoces -dijo con una voz más grave de lo normal, si esto no fuera forzado pensaría que es la voz más sexy que he escuchado, pero los únicos pensamientos que ocupan mi cabeza son los de querer salir huyendo, lejos del pelirrojo.

Un horrible escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo cuando introdujo su mano por debajo de la toalla que con tanto esmero sostenía. Cerré mis piernas con fuerza y el seguía presionando con sus dedos, por más que intentara empujarlo no lograba quitármelo de encima, gemí adolorida cuando mi cuello fue mordido con fuerza por el pelirrojo, sentí sus dedos fríos bastante cerca y uno de ellos entrar en mi sexo, gemí asustada tirando de sus antebrazos. Mis piernas temblaban y sentía extraños cosquilleos en mi entrepierna.

-P-Por favor, no…

Me besó con fuerza sin dejarme terminar, sollocé cuando un segundo dedo se deslizó en mi intimidad haciendo movimientos en círculos, se alejó un poco para volver a lamer de mis senos.

Aproveché que bajó la guardia y golpeé con mi rodilla su entrepierna, de inmediato soltó mis manos para llevar las suyas a sus partes bajas emitiendo un gruñido, corrí sin importarme que estaba desnuda y con una diminuta toalla.

 _Necesitaba alejarme de él._

No llegué muy lejos, Gaara me alzó sosteniéndome de la cintura con un solo brazo, grité, pero fui callada al instante por su mano. Me bajó y volví a forcejear contra él, como si fuera una muñeca de trapo me levantó sosteniéndome de mi trasero, mis piernas quedaron rodeando su cintura y avanzó hasta que mi espalda chocó con fuerza en los casilleros, gemí por el dolor y el volvió a besarme con furia, recorriendo vulgarmente con su lengua mi boca, traté de alejarlo con mis manos en sus hombros.

Cada intento de defensa era en vano, se acercó más a mi cuerpo presionándome contra los casilleros, tomo ambas muñecas y las subió arriba de mi cabeza con una mano, con la otra tocaba mis senos por sobre la toalla volviendo a besarme con esa furia incontrolable, desvié la mirada cuando el nuevamente tenía sus ojos frente a los míos.

\- ¿P-Por qué haces esto? -murmuré.

-No creí que debajo de esa larga falda y ropa aburrida escondieras semejante cuerpo, no eres tan aburrida como pareces.

Grité cuando bajó la toalla dejando mis senos libres para comenzar a succionarlos.

-Si gritas, vendrán a ver qué sucede, ¿crees que a tu padre le gustaría que le digan que estabas haciendo con un chico?

Sonrió perversamente cuando vio cumplido su propósito, tenerme a su voluntad.

-P-Por favor, déjame ir, prometo que no se lo diré a nadie -dije llorando.

-Cállate -habló fríamente, besó mi cuello dejando húmedo y succionando en algunas partes, fruncí los labios esperando lo inevitable.

Seria violada, por el mejor amigo del hombre que amo.

Solté un sollozo reprimido en mi garganta, esto pareció molestar a Gaara, gruñó y se alejó de mi haciéndome caer sobre mi trasero, traté de ponerme de pie para huir y agarró mi brazo con rapidez, cerré los ojos con fuerza esperando un regaño, con un dedo en mi mentón levanto con delicadeza, abrí los ojos y me arrepentí de ello, su mirada reflejaba odio, deseo, era tan intensa que me sentía amenazada y expuesta.

Golpeó mi mejilla con una fuerza mínima, pero la suficiente para hacerme voltear la cara ligeramente.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso -ordenó volviendo a abofetearme.

Se puso de cuclillas y desabrochó su corbata, no podía quitar la mirada de sus ojos y él tampoco pensaba hacerlo, algo parecido a algo que sola jugar de pequeña con mi hermana o Neji, el primero en pestañear perdía, pero en este caso si apartaba la mirada le daría a entender que me intimidaba.

-Voltéate -ordenó con voz ronca.

\- ¿P-Por…

-Obedece.

Bajé la mirada, había perdido el juego y él ya lo tenía asumido, obedecí temerosa de lo que me haría si no acataba a sus órdenes, colocó mis manos detrás de mi espalda y en un tiempo record ató mis muñecas con su corbata. Se puso de pie y lo observé tratando de descifrar que significaba esa expresión seria, me alejé un poco cuando comenzó a desabrochar la correa de su pantalón y esta cayó, la hebilla metálica hizo eco al chocar en el suelo. Tragué duro y gemí asustada cuando agarró con fuerza mi cara enterrando sus dedos en mis mejillas.

¿Por qué me pasaba todo esto? Nunca le he deseado el mal a nadie ni he sido poco amable con las personas, entonces, ¿Por qué el destino desea castigarme?

Las lágrimas no habían parado de caer por mis mejillas, el miedo me paralizaba a pesar de que solo quería salir corriendo, fruncí los labios cuando se acercó para besarme, chasqueó la lengua y tiró de mi cabello, abrí la boca adolorida y el aprovechó eso para meter su lengua y jugar con la mía, cerré los ojos con fuerza y moví mis manos en un inútil intento de deshacer el amarre.

Bajó el cierre de su pantalón y avanzó unos pasos, aparte la mirada y cerré los ojos cuando vi fugazmente su miembro, grande e hinchado y sentí miedo al pensar que eso entraría en mí.

-Soy virgen -lloré con más fuerza. Él lo sabía y es que era demasiado obvio, no podía acercarme a Naruto o cualquier otro chico sin sonrojarme y hasta solo unos meses logré superar los desmayos, mi personalidad me delataba, cuando las chicas hablaban sobre sexo no hacía más que avergonzarme de todo lo que hacían mis amigas cuando yo ni siquiera he dado un beso, hasta ahora.

-Puedo arreglar eso -dijo secamente, se puso de rodillas frente a mí para volver a besarme, sin delicadeza tiró de mis piernas para recostarme en el suelo, mis manos seguían atadas en mi espalda y como si mi cuerpo fuera un saco de papas me volteó, su mano volvió a acariciar mi sexo haciéndome gemir por la sorpresa y la sensación.

-N-No hagas eso… esto es… sucio, no me gusta -mordí mis labios.

-Si no te gusta, ¿Por qué estás tan mojada?

Puso sus dedos frente a mí, estaban humedecidos hasta la mitad, entreabrí los labios y balbuceé, pero las palabras nunca salieron de mi boca.

Salté asombrada cuando algo tibio y grande se posiciono en mi entrada, con sus manos en mis caderas levantó mi trasero.

\- ¡P-Por favor, detente! N-No debería ser así, por favor, para…

Las lágrimas seguían cayendo sin control, no tenía fuerzas, tal vez, debería aceptar mi destino, ya no podía hacer nada, mi debilidad me ha condenado a esto.

Enterró sus uñas en mi cadera con fuerza.

-Maldición, eres patética -se retiró empujándome y haciéndome caer de lado, respiré con fuerza tratando de calmarme y parar de llorar, tal vez eso lo molestaría más.

Volvió a agarrar mi brazo con fuerza hasta ponerme de rodillas, exclamé asustada cuando vi su miembro justo frente a mi cara.

-Abre.

Negué con la cabeza y cerré con fuerza mis labios como una niña pequeña haciendo berrinche. Me abofeteó como hace unos minutos, no era con tanta fuerza, pero seguramente mi mejilla está roja justo ahora. Volvió a abofetearme cuando me negué y esta vez sí se veía bastante enojado.

Apretó mi nariz hasta taparla por completo dejándome sin respiración, no aguanté mucho y abrí la boca, apenas inhalé un poco de aire el aprovechó para adentrar su miembro, traté de alejarme y de mi garganta salían gemidos asustados, pero seguía sosteniendo mi nariz con fuerza, la soltó para jalar mi cabello adentrando más su miembro, hice arcadas y luego de unos segundos él se alejó, el olor de su pene me mareaba.

Lo sacó por completo y tomé profundas bocanadas de aire, lo miré a los ojos y le rogué que parara, frunció el ceño y tiró de su cabello para acercarme a su miembro.

-Saca tu lengua.

Negué con la cabeza y su mano volvió a golpear mi mejilla.

-Hazlo, lámelo como si fuera un helado -exigió volviendo a tirar de mi cabello, esta vez gemí por su falta de tacto.

¿Por qué de pronto se comportaba de esta manera? Desde que llegó a estudiar aquí nunca se había comportado agresivo ni tenia comportamientos sexuales cuando las chicas coqueteaban descaradamente con él, más bien, las ignoraba.

Volvió a jalar mi cabello sacándome de mis pensamientos, con inseguridad y vergüenza lamí la punta, tiró de mi cabello hasta que esta estuviera por completo en mi boca. Levanté la mirada y nos miramos fijamente, la esquina de su labio inferior temblaba ligeramente, hice lo que me dijo e imaginé que era un dulce, moví mi lengua alrededor de la base con dificultad ya que estaba dentro de mi boca y era la primera vez que hacia todo esto, seguí observándolo, jadeaba ligeramente y me estaba entreteniendo demasiado mirando sus reacciones a cada movimiento que hacía, tiró de mi cabello de adelante hacia atrás.

-Mantén tu lengua afuera, y ten cuidado con los dientes o te golpearé -ordenó.

Movió sus caderas penetrando mi boca hasta casi llegar a mi garganta, cada vez que hacia arcadas gruñía y adentraba su miembro con fuerza hasta el fondo de mi garganta, cerré los ojos y aguanté, el sonido de una cámara me alertó, abrí los ojos con rapidez y vi la sonrisa mal intencionada de Gaara con su teléfono frente a mí, me removí exaltada y tiró de mi cabello con fuerza volviendo a los movimientos de cadera esta vez adentrando del todo su miembro en mi boca, moví la cabeza negando al notar que comenzaba a jadear y cerraba los ojos con el ceño fruncido, apoyó su mano en los casilleros y mantuvo su miembro dentro hasta mi garganta, un líquido salió disparado y traté de tragarlo todo siendo la única opción para no ahogarme. Sacó su miembro y tocí escupiendo los restos de semen.

Subió sus pantalones sin decir nada, desató la corbata en mis muñecas y la anudó en el cuello de su camisa, limpié mis labios con la toalla con lentitud, estaba avergonzada y humillada.

-Ha sido divertida, Hinata, y gracias por las fotos -dijo riendo.

\- ¿P-Podrías devolverme mi ropa? Por favor…-susurré ignorando lo de las fotos, pedirle que las borrara seria en vano, solo quiero irme a casa.

Me miró extrañado.

-Lamento decirte que yo no he sido, pero escuché a unas chicas comentando sobre una broma y una chica desnuda -sonrió maliciosamente, los cabellos que caían sobre sus ojos lo hacían ver aún más temible- sabía que sería algo interesante y no aguante por venir a husmear.

-T-Tu… tú no eres así, no eres el Gaara que conozco…

\- ¡No actúes como si lo hicieras! -exclamó con furia.

\- ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? -murmuré, refiriéndome a todo el abuso al que había sido sometida.

Gruñó fastidiado.

-Eres muy molesta, pero te responderé de todas maneras, niña tonta. Lo hice porque quise, corromper a alguien como tu es... gratificante, fue delicioso verte sufrir mientras me dabas placer -dio media vuelta con las manos en los bolsillos, antes de salir por la puerta se detuvo y volteo a verme de reojo- aunque al final no te resististe tanto, podría decir que hasta te gustó.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, estaba aturdida por todo lo que había dicho, era cierto que al final no me resistí, pero fue para que no se enfadara, ¿cierto?

Sacudí mi cabeza y comencé a pensar en qué hacer para salir de aquí, mi teléfono se encontraba en mi bolso, suspiré y comencé a buscar por todos los casilleros, luego de una hora descubrí que lo habían escondido en un pequeño y sucio estante al fondo de los vestidores.

El camino a casa fue más deprimente que nunca, al llegar solo se encontraban los del Boke en la cocina, rápidamente se acercó Natsu preguntando si querría algo para comer, negué con la cabeza y me dirigí a mi habitación, ordenándoles que no me molestaran.

Preparé la bañera y me senté esperando que el agua caliente y jabón se llevaran esa sensación impura de mi cuerpo, refregué con fuerza la esponja en mi cuerpo volviendo a llorar. Nunca me habían tocado de esa manera, nunca había sido tan cruelmente humillada.

 _ **Fue delicioso verte sufrir.**_

¿Cómo alguien puede disfrutar haciendo sufrir a la gente? Recordar sus ojos imperturbables me estremecía.

Esa noche tuve pesadillas, horribles pesadillas donde Gaara era el protagonista, haciéndome toda clase de perversidades sin importarle mis suplicas para que se detuviera. Al día siguiente decidí quedarme en cama y pensaba hacerlo los dos días que quedaban para el fin de semana, no estaba preparada para volver a verlo sin temblar de miedo.


	2. Chapter 2

Había pasado más de una semana desde el incidente en los vestidores, desde entonces, desafíe un poco a mi timidez y comencé a vestirme a la vista de mis compañeras sin esperar a que estas se fueran para hacerlo, solo para evitar que el volviera y me hiciera todas esas cosas.

Había tenido varios momentos de vergüenza por los comentarios de las chicas diciendo que tenía un cuerpo envidiable, no hacía más que sonrojarme y agradecer tímidamente a la vez que cubría mi cuerpo.

En mi hogar a mi padre no le molestó que faltara a clases, solo tuve que decirle que me sentía enferma cuando preguntó por qué había faltado a clases y no volvió a hablarme, siempre era así, debe pensar que solo estorbo y más de una vez me lo ha dicho en la cara y lo he escuchado hablar con los ancianos de la familia.

En clases todo siguió normal, Gaara me ignoraba como si el incidente nunca hubiera pasado, su presencia me incomodaba, pero agradecía infinitamente que no me dirigiera la mirada.

Traté de poner atención a la clase de matemática, faltaban un par de meses para navidad, luego año nuevo, y solo tres meses después terminaría la tortuosa preparatoria para comenzar con otro ciclo de torturas en la universidad, en fin, todos estábamos muy presionados por nuestras familias para entrar en una buena universidad y tal vez, cumplir nuestros sueños.

Pronto cumpliría la mayoría de edad, pensaba en dejar mi hogar y liberarme de la tensión que siempre sentía.

Suspiré pesadamente, levanté la mirada al reloj justo arriba de la pizarra, faltaban solo unos minutos para irme a mi hogar, aunque tampoco me emocionaba tanto ese hecho.

-Hinata-chan -susurró Naruto detrás de mí- iremos a comer barbacoa mas tarde, ¿te gustaría venir?

La campana para salir sonó exaltando a todos, el profesor dio unas pautas para un trabajo y se retiró, todos se pusieron de pie guardando rápidamente sus cosas en sus mochilas.

-Y ¿Qué dices? -volvió a preguntar.

-S-Sí.

\- ¡Genial! Yo invito, dattebayo -exclamó con una gran sonrisa y apuntándose, sonreí avergonzada y bajé la mirada.

Con los demás acordaron que en una hora nos reuniríamos en el lugar, me apresuré por llegar a mi casa y buscar algo lindo, luego de casi media hora opté por un vestido hasta la rodilla azul marino y sandalias blancas, até mi cabello en una cola de caballo y luego de observarme por varios minutos en el espejo decidí salir.

¿Lograría llamar su atención esta vez? Jugué con mis dedos, Ko se había ofrecido a llevarme en el auto, jugaba con mis dedos nerviosa, observando el paisaje con un remolino en mi estómago, al llegar solo estaban Naruto, Sakura y… Gaara.

\- ¡Hinata! -ambos saludaron animadamente moviendo su mano con una sonrisa, saludé igualmente mirando de reojo a Gaara, su mirada era desinteresada como otros días.

Decidieron entrar al lugar y nos dirigimos a buscar una mesa, me senté frente a Naruto, al conectar nuestras miradas sonrió zorrunamente haciéndome sonrojar, bajé la mirada a mis manos sintiéndome inmensamente feliz, esto duró poco. Al ver que llegaba más gente, Gaara se acercaba a mí en la banca arrinconándome contra la pared, mi cuerpo estaba tenso y fingía reír ante las bromas de mis amigos, dios, estaba tan incómoda.

Chillé asustada cuando sus dedos rozaron mi pierna, todos me escucharon y voltearon a verme extrañados.

\- ¿Estas bien, Hinata? -preguntó Ino.

-S-s… ¡Sí! Solo fue un… no importa, lo siento.

Volví a encogerme en mi lugar, volvieron a la charla y suspiré pesadamente tratando de calmarme, de reojo observé al pelirrojo, se veía tan relajado, atento a la conversación de la que yo no estaba enterada por estar sumida en mis pensamientos.

Su mano esta vez llegó a parar a mi rodilla, subiendo con lentitud, detuve su avance tomándolo de la muñeca, frunciendo los labios por la vergüenza, en un movimiento brusco se soltó y ahora mi muñeca era la aprisionada, apretó con fuerza y levanté la mirada encontrándome con unos ojos esmeraldas y un rostro inexpresivos.

Moví mi mano con suavidad gimiendo adolorida queriendo dar a entender que me estaba lastimando, dio un último apretón y me soltó volviendo su mirada a los demás en la mesa, deseaba irme, huir, correr lejos de EL.

-Hinata, ¿segura que estas bien? No has comido nada -habló Sakura con preocupación, bajé la mirada a mi plato donde solo había un pequeño trozo de carne que Naruto me había ofrecido y que nunca llegué a probar.

-A-Ah, no es nada -dije moviendo las manos quitándole importancia- solo estaba distraída.

Me obligué a mí misma a comer y disimular una sonrisa, no tenía nada de apetito por el malestar que sentía por los nervios al estar tan cerca de Gaara, por fuera sonreía y por dentro estaba deseando desaparecer, encerrarme en mi habitación y esconderme bajo las cobijas de mi cama como si eso me fuera a proteger de la realidad.

Bastante patético e infantil de mi parte.

-Será mejor que me vaya, ya ha oscurecido -habló Ino levantándose de su asiento y todos la imitamos.

Fuera del lugar me despedí de todos, Naruto no me prestó atención al estar convenciendo a Sakura de que sería mejor que él la acompañara para que no le pasara nada, la pelirrosa le gritó que no fuera idiota y el rubio se rindió dando media vuelta.

\- ¡Ah, Hinata! Ha sido divertido, ¿cierto? -exclamó con una gran sonrisa.

-E-Eh… s-si -mentí.

\- ¿Tienes quién te acompañé? Yo puedo acompañarte si quieres, ¡dattebayo!

-Y-Yo… Gracias, p-pero vendrán por mí.

Asintió y se fue despidiéndose con su mano, observé su espalda y las puntas de su cabello que ya llegaba a la altura de sus hombros hasta perderlo de vista entre la gente que pasaba por la calle, saqué mi teléfono del bolsillo de mi pantalón y envié un mensaje a Ko avisando que pasara por mí.

Una mano tapó mi boca y abrí los ojos sorprendida llevando por instinto mis manos a sujetar el brazo de esa persona para que me soltara, un brazo en mi cintura me elevó y retrocedió llevándome a un callejón oscuro, por más que forcejeara su mano seguía inmóvil sobre mi boca.

Mis pies volvieron a tocar el suelo, la mano ya no tapaba mi boca y fui empujada contra la pared, con la poca luz que había de la calle logré ver el cabello rojo de Gaara y sus brillantes ojos esmeralda.

\- ¿Qué? ¿sorprendida? -preguntó sonriendo de lado.

Junté mis manos sobre mi pecho, traté de hacerme a un lado e irme, fui retenida por la mano de Gaara en mi cintura, un agarre suave que me dejó desconcertada e inmóvil por la impresión, el tampoco hizo movimiento alguno.

Con su mano en mi mentón movió con delicadeza hasta quedar su cara frente a la mía, mi vista se centraba en sus hombros, el suelo o la pared, siempre evitando mirarlo a los ojos que solo hacían que me pusiera más nerviosa y asustada.

\- ¿Creíste que eso era todo? -murmuró acercándose a mi rostro, cerré los ojos y retrocedí hasta dar con la pared- Esto recién ha comenzado.

Su mano bajó a mi cuello y presionó haciendo que me costara respirar, acercó sus labios a mi cara con lentitud aumentando mi desesperación, besó suavemente mi mejilla y sonrió con burla.

-Eres una tonta -dijo- verte con un vestido solo me dan más ganas de cogerte.

Sus labios rozaron los míos, mordí con fuerza su labio inferior y se apartó solo unos centímetros.

Lo empujé corriendo a la calle sin mirar atrás, miré a todos lados agitada y pude ver el auto de Ko acercándose, corrí y entré con rapidez al auto ante la mirada sorprendida de mi cuidador de la infancia, le pedí que me llevara a casa rápido.

Al llegar corrí a mi habitación corrí al baño y devolví todo lo que había en mi estómago, volví a vomitar cuando recordé la sonrisa de Gaara diciéndome que esto recién había comenzado, tiré la cadena y me puse de pie, todo mi cuerpo se sentía débil y mis piernas temblaron, me sostuve del mueble y me miré al espejo sobre el lavabo, mi cara estaba pálida y mi nariz roja al igual que alrededor de mis ojos, lavé mis dientes y me acosté a dormir volviendo a tener esas horribles pesadillas.

Caminé por los pasillos con miedo, haciendo mis pasos cada vez más lentos y tardarme más en llegar al salón, sabía que tendría que volver a verlo y no podía simplemente dejar de venir a clases.

El timbre para entrar a clases resonaba por los pasillos.

A solo unos metros se encontraba el salón, respiré hondo continuando con el ritmo lento, me detuve frente a la puerta corrediza tratando de tomar valor, el profesor ya estaba en el salón, pero no me molestaba ser regañada.

Suspiré odiando ser tan cobarde.

Di un respingo cuando la puerta frente a mí fue abierta con brusquedad.

¿Por qué me pasan todas estas cosas? Dios.

-Vaya, hola de nuevo -habló Gaara con una sonrisa ladina, cerró la puerta tras de sí, yo ya había retrocedido alejándome de él.

Apenas di unos pasos el avanzó tomando entre sus dedos un mechón de mi cabello, me aparté con las mejillas rojas y todo mi cuerpo temblando, el chico frente a mí rio burlándose.

-A-Ah… creo q-que debería ir a clase -dije, tratando de pasar por su lado.

-No lo creo -se movió bloqueando la puerta a su espalda- tenemos cosas que hablar.

Su mano llegó a mi espalda baja y caminamos con su mano aun en mi espalda guiándome.

-Sube -ladeó su cabeza en dirección a la escalera luego de un par de minutos caminando alejándonos del salón.

Observé la escalera que llegaba a la azotea, con obvia desconfianza. A esta hora, ese lugar debería estar completamente vacío, bajé la mirada y negué con la cabeza. El pelirrojo gruñó y me empujó casi haciéndome caer al tropezar con el primer escalón, me aferré a la correa de mi bolso sintiendo la mirada de Gaara en mi espalda.

Él se adelantó para abrir la puerta, tomó mi brazo con fuerza y caminamos hasta una banca donde me obligó a sentarme, mi bolso fue arrebatado y lanzado lejos, procedió a desabrochar su correa, lo miré a los ojos con miedo.

\- ¿Q-Que vas a hacer? -pregunté, sabiendo que su respuesta no sería de mi agrado.

-Castigarte -respondió con su rostro inexpresivo.

Parpadeé sin entender del todo que significaba eso, ¿Por qué iba a castigarme?

O peor aún, ¿Cómo?

Se sentó a mi lado, inmediatamente me alejé un poco.

-Ven aquí -ordenó.

-N-No sé qué pretendes, pero será mejor que m-me dejes ir -amenacé sin mirarlo.

Bufó.

\- ¿Y si no qué?

-L-Le diré a mi padre.

-Recuerda las fotos, Hinata -murmuró sacando su teléfono y moviéndolo de un lado a otro con una sonrisa- ¿Qué pasa si estas aparecen una mañana repartidas por toda la preparatoria?

-G-Gaara, ¿por q-que haces esto? -sollocé.

-Solo cállate.

Pasó su mano detrás de mi nuca enredando sus dedos en mi cabello, levanté los hombros intimidada por la cercanía de su cuerpo, tiró de mi cabello para que me acercara, fruncí el ceño por el dolor, en menos de lo que me di cuenta estaba recostada sobre sus piernas. Exclamé asustada cuando levantó mi falda hasta dejarla arrugada a la altura de mi cintura, apoyé mi brazo en la banca y con la otra traté de taparme, Gaara de un manotazo corrió mi mano y golpeó mi trasero con su mano, gemí sorprendida sintiendo el ardor y el dolor expandirse.

-Eso es por escapar y morderme -dijo, volviendo a golpearme- di que no volverás hacerlo.

\- ¿Q-Que?

Una nalgada más fuerte me hizo gritar y dejar caer mi cabeza entre mis brazos que estaban apoyados en la banca.

\- ¡B-Basta! -supliqué.

-Dilo -ordenó con molestia, volví a gritar al sentir otro golpe más intenso que los demás, giré la cabeza y pude ver una correa negra doblada en su mano.

-N-No volveré a escapar.

-Di mi nombre -murmuró acariciando mis muslos.

Tragué duro.

-N-No volveré a escapar, Gaara.

-Buena chica.

Con más fuerza de la necesaria me levanto tomándome de la cintura hasta sentarme en su regazo con las piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo, mi falda estaba en el suelo por lo que trataba de tapar mi ropa interior con la blusa de mi uniforme. Las manos de Gaara se pasearon por mis piernas hasta colarse bajo mi blusa, cuando mi mano se movió para detener su camino la mirada fría de Gaara me detuvo, no logro entender por qué hace todo esto ¿Por qué a mí? No soy como las demás chicas, no tengo nada en especial y todos los demás chicos apenas notan mi presencia.

-Levanta los brazos -dijo tratando de subir mi blusa.

-A-Ah, n-no -exclamé cerrando los ojos.

-No querrás que me enoje -subió mi blusa y la dejó junto a él, con ambas manos traté de cubrir mis senos. Rodeando con su brazo mi cintura me acercó hasta quedar pegada a su pecho, desvié la mirada tratando de calmarme, mis manos que estaban en sus hombros fueron retiradas con suavidad al instante que las puse ahí, ambas manos subieron a mi espalda, sentí un clic y mis sostenes caer.

Con la misma correa que me había golpeado hace unos momentos ató mis manos en mi espalda, sentí escalofríos al entender que pasaría como hace una semana en los vestidores, sollocé cerrando mis ojos cuando estos comenzaron a picar por las lágrimas. Se sentía tan extraño, su mano estaba sobre mi espalda muy cerca de mis glúteos, gemí cuando su mano izquierda apretó uno de mis pechos masajeándolo mientras besaba mi cuello, suspiré sintiendo mi entrepierna cosquillear.

Alejó ambas manos de mi cuerpo para desabrochar sus pantalones, desvié la mirada y el guio mis manos aun atadas a acariciarlo, fruncí los labios avergonzada de estar tocándolo, estaba caliente y duro, como la última vez. Con su mano en mi nuca me obligó a acercarme a hasta que nuestros rostros estaban a centímetros de distancia, lamí mis labios fijándome en cada parte de su rostro y me detuve en sus labios, la esquina derecha estaba algo hinchada y roja, con un último empujón logro que nuestros labios se unieran, entreabrí los labios tímidamente, los labios del pelirrojo se movían con maestría. Exclamé sorprendida cuando la mano de Gaara acaricio mi entrepierna por sobre mis bragas, gemí cuando presionaba sus dedos y acariciaba de arriba a abajo.

-Saca tu lengua.

Obedecí hipnotizada por todas las extrañas sensaciones, succionó mi lengua y me besó enredando nuestras lenguas, suspiré y entre el beso húmedo entreabrí mis ojos que había cerrado con fuerza cuando comenzó a besarme, conectamos miradas y por un momento no escuchaba y me sentía en una especie de trance donde solo estábamos yo y Guara y un calor agradable en todo mi cuerpo.

-Ponte de pie.

Moví mi pierna para levantarme y al tener mis manos atadas perdí el equilibrio, los brazos de Gaara fueron los que me atraparon antes de caer al frio suelo, me llamó torpe, quedé de rodillas lastimándolas con el suelo de cemento. Tomó mi cabello con fuerza con mi rostro frente a su miembro, pasé saliva por mi garganta y lo miré a los ojos esperando tal vez, un poco de piedad en esta ocasión.

-Habrán reglas -dijo introduciendo su miembro en mi boca con fuerza, gemí adolorida dejando caer un par de lágrimas, soltó mi cabello y me alejé para toser- aceptarás todo lo que te haga, si te niegas te castigaré.

Abrí mi boca para reclamar y fui detenida por la mano de Gaara volviendo a tirar de mi cabello y chupar su miembro, hice arcadas al momento que su miembro golpeó mi garganta, me soltó y volví a alejarme.

-No saldrás con otros chicos, te castigaré si lo haces. Para mí siempre estarás disponible -dijo acercando su rostro al mío- no puedes tocarme a menos que yo este de acuerdo por lo que estarás atada cada vez que juguemos, me llamaras por mi nombre cada vez que pidas algo, desde ahora y hasta que yo lo diga, eres mía.

\- ¿Q-Que? -susurré con tristeza, me estaba tratando como un simple objeto y eso me hacía sentir tan miserable- No quiero formar p-parte de esto.

Frunció el ceño y jaló de mi cabello hasta lanzarme sobre la banca, exclamé adolorida siendo mis brazos y mi espalda las más afectadas al momento de caer, con ambas manos en las rodillas me abrió de piernas y se recostó sobre mi presionando su miembro en mi entrepierna, gemí y sentí mi cara arder por excitarme, desvié la mirada hacia las nubes y mordí mi labio, Gaara rio y pasó su lengua lentamente desde mis clavículas hasta mi cuello donde mordió varias veces, me retorcí incomoda por todas las sensaciones que habían en mi cuerpo, se alejó y llevó sus manos a mis bragas tirando de ellas, cerré rápidamente mis piernas.

-Y-Ya has tenido suficiente, d-déjame ir.

Desvió su mirada desinteresado a mis piernas y volvimos a forcejear. Suspiró frustrado luego de un rato.

-No lo hagas difícil -gruñó.

-D-Déjame ir, por f-f..

-No.

Logró separar mis piernas y acaricio mi intimidad con ambos dedos, por más que intentara volver a juntarlas los brazos del pelirrojo estaban delante, inmóviles.

Gemí cuando movió en círculos su dedo índice en esa parte tan sensible de una chica, mordí mi labio y empuñé mis manos tratando de ignorarlo.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Hinata? ¿Estás perdiendo el control? – introdujo con fuerza dos dedos en mi interior, gemí adolorida.

-M-Me duele.

-Entonces será mejor que te prepares para lo que viene.

Inició un vaivén en mi interior, gemí extasiada por la extraña mezcla de dolor y placer.

¿Qué me está pasando?

Retiro su mano y apoyándose en sus codos se acercó a mis labios, era brusco y profundo que apenas podía seguirle el ritmo, mi cuerpo estaba más caliente de lo normal y ambos estábamos ligeramente sudados, igual que en nuestro primer encuentro me sobresalté cuando sentí su pene rozando mi entrepierna, él iba a hacerlo, perdería mi virginidad en una azotea, sobre una banca y atada con un chico repentinamente posesivo del cual al parecer poco y nada sé.

-E-Espera -dije, lamí mis labios antes de volver a hablar- a-ah… es mi primera vez.

-Eso ya lo sé -respondió frustrado, se acercó y sentí como su miembro entraba sintiendo presión en esa parte.

\- ¡E-Espera! N-no aquí, te lo suplico.

-Ah, ya entiendo -dijo riendo- ¿esperabas algo así como sexo de película y esas mierdas de romance? Esta es la realidad, pequeña.

-Por favor… n-no me opondré.

\- ¿Por favor, que? -susurró acercándose hasta quedar con nuestros cuerpos pegados y a pocos centímetros de mi rostro.

-P-Por favor… Gaara.

-Accederé esta vez, pero mi pene no se calmará solo, ¿sabes?

Suspiré aliviada por el momento, luego de hacerle sexo oral mi mandíbula dolía un poco, me permitió vestirme y tropecé un par de veces por hacerlo con rapidez ya que él me observaba atentamente y eso hacía que mis nervios me confundieran y entorpecieran mis movimientos.

\- ¿D-Donde me llevas? -pregunté volteando a ver el pasillo camino a las aulas del cual nos alejábamos cada vez más, Gaara con su mano en mi cintura me guio fuera del colegio.

-Iremos a mi departamento, esta vez, no escaparas de mí.

Deje su comentario 3


	3. Chapter 3

Apenas pasamos la puerta de su departamento me acorraló en la pared besando mi cuello con desesperación, asustada por su reacción mis manos se aferraron a su camisa, sus besos ascendieron a mi quijada y al llegar a mis labios me besó con fuerza, cerré los ojos prometiéndome a mí misma que todo pasaría tarde o temprano, su cuerpo se pegó al mío y cada vez me costaba más respirar, con ambas manos tomando mi cara profundizó el beso, comenzaba a sentirme extraña conforme su lengua acariciaba la mía, retiré mis manos avergonzada cuando volví a la razón, mis manos inconscientemente comenzaban a subir por su cuello.

-Elige, el sofá, la cama o de pie justo aquí.

-Q-Quiero irme.

-La cama me parece un buen lugar -habló ignorándome, con su mano en mi antebrazo me llevó por un pasillo hasta una habitación, pude ver de reojo el resto de su departamento, era pequeño por lo que supuse que vive solo.

¿Por qué lo seguí, para empezar?

Pude haber gritado en la calle, saliendo del colegio, en el tren mientras me tocaba sin importarle que alguien nos viera, por suerte nadie lo hizo. Pude correr, buscar algún policía. ¿Tan fácil me rendí?

-Quítate el uniforme.

\- ¿Q-Que? -exclamé, me miraba con seriedad sentado en una cama matrimonial.

-Puedo hacerlo yo, si quieres -dijo levantándose.

-N-No… -murmuré retrocediendo- puedo sola.

Mi entrepierna cosquilleaba cada vez que me daba cuenta como el me miraba mientras me desvestía con lentitud, se acercó cuando quedé en ropa interior.

-Recuéstate mirando a la pared.

Los segundos pasaban y seguía sin moverme, Gaara chasqueó la lengua y me empujó sentándose sobre mí con sus manos en mi espalda las cuales bajaron a mis glúteos, apretándolos y masajeándolos de arriba abajo, sentía escalofríos por estar solo en bragas y mi piel se ponía de gallina cuando Gaara rozaba sus dedos en mi espalda.

-Estira tus brazos -dijo retirándose.

Obedecí con desconfianza y estiré mis brazos frente a mí en la cama, ató mis muñecas con unas esposas negras y afelpadas por dentro.

Se sentó en la cama y con su dedo apunto su regazo, tragué saliva y me arrodillé y avancé hasta sentarme en sus piernas, acaricio mi cintura con ambas manos.

-Bésame.

-A-Ah… p-pero… -tartamudeé nerviosa.

Estiró su mano acercando la correa negra con la que me había golpeado en la azotea, tragué saliva y bajé la mirada.

Me acerqué hasta que mis labios rozaron los suyos, el pelirrojo pasó su lengua y entreabrí los labios, mis manos subieron hasta sus clavículas y detuve su camino cuando Gaara mordió mi labio con fuerza.

-E-Eso duele -dije alejándome, besó mi cuello mientras acariciaba mi espalda.

-Te dolerá más lo que te haré ahora -susurró en mi oído.

Mi estómago se revolvió cuando me levanto para recostarme en la cama.

\- ¡E-Espera! -exclamé cerrando mis piernas luego de que se deshiciera de mis bragas en un rápido movimiento, frunció el ceño dándome su atención- ¿t…tienes un preservativo?

Gruñó alejándose de la cama para buscar en el cajón de un mueble.

-Solo esta vez -habló con un sobre cuadrado entre sus dedos.

Desvié la mirada cuando lo vi bajar sus pantalones, acerqué mis manos a mi boca para morder la punta de mis dedos por lo nerviosa que me encontraba.

Me sobresalté cuando pasó su miembro por mi intimidad.

\- ¿Lista? -preguntó.

-N-N..

Grité al haberme penetrado con fuerza, sentía mi intimidad estirarse para darle paso al miembro del pelirrojo, sentía una presión dolorosa hasta mi vientre. Mordí mi labio sollozando, fijé mi vista en los ojos inexpresivos de Gaara, el desvió la mirada y salió de mi interior.

Tomando mi cintura me volteó, me apoyé en mis codos y gemí cuando volvió a penetrarme con fuerza, el dolor seguía ahí pero no tan intenso como la primera vez. Comenzó un vaivén y a cada segundo se volvía más placentero, mordí mis labios con fuerza tratando de disimular un poco mis gemidos, golpeó con fuerza mis glúteos lo que pareció excitarlo aún más, con una mano en mi cintura aumento la velocidad de sus penetraciones, por primera vez ignore el hecho de que los vecinos podrían escucharnos al golpearse la cama contra la pared con fuerza.

-A-Ah.. Gaara, me duele -dije cuando el dolor volvía a mi intimidad intensamente.

-Lo siento princesa, no puedo detenerme.

Mi estómago volvió a revolverse cuando fui llamada princesa por la voz ronca del pelirrojo.

Sacó su miembro por un momento para voltearme y quedar frente a frente, me levantó entre sus brazos y rodeé su cintura con mis piernas, levanté mis brazos para pasarlos detrás de su cuello y me besó de una manera diferente a las otras, no era agresivo ni desesperado, bajó de la cama y caminó conmigo en brazos hasta la pared donde seguimos besándonos, por ese momento olvidamos todo, solo por un momento.

-N-No -dije corriendo la cara y cortando el beso.

Gaara gruñó y volvió a penetrarme con fuerza contra la pared, enterró su cara en mi cuello y sentía sus jadeos en mi oído haciéndome sentir más acalorada, no debería disfrutarlo y me sentí sucia por hacerlo.

Me hacía sentir deseada y hermosa por la forma en que me miraba, apoyé mi cabeza en la pared y deseé que fuera Naruto en vez de Gaara el que me hiciera sentir así.

Gemí cuando su brazo en mi cintura me apretó con fuerza, su mano libre estaba apoyada en la pared y bajó hasta mi pierna enterrando sus uñas en mi piel. Mi cuerpo estaba tenso, no pude evitar gemir y sabía lo que estaba pasando, estaba a punto de tener un orgasmo, por Gaara.

-D-Dios...

\- ¿Qué pasa, princesa? -dijo rozando mis labios- ¿No creíste que lo disfrutarías tanto?

Fruncí los labios y desvié la mirada para no ver la sonrisa burlesca de Gaara, empuñé mis manos y gemí cuando mi cuerpo comenzaba a jugarme una mala pasada, suspiré mientras una corriente placentera recorrió mi cuerpo, Gaara apoyó su cabeza en la pared y jadeo extasiado penetrándome a fondo.

Respiré con fuerza al sentirme ahogada, bajé de su cintura con lentitud, pero su mano seguía sosteniendo mi pierna y su miembro seguía en mi interior, algo aturdido soltó mi pierna y se alejó para adentrarse al baño dejándome sola.

Mis piernas no soportaron más y caí sentada, solo quería irme a casa y decidir cómo sentirme por esto, ya estaba, mi virginidad no volvería y estaba frustrada por la manera en que tuvo que suceder, chantajeada y tratada sin amor, como casi la mayor parte de mi vida.

En algún momento Gaara volvió y mantenía su mirada en mí, había abrochado sus pantalones y su correa los afirmaba, se acercó y me encogí de hombros atemorizada, paso un brazo por debajo de mis piernas y el otro en mi espalda y me levantó, me llevó hasta el baño donde hace unos minutos había estado el, me dejo en la bañera y sacó las esposas de mis muñecas para luego irse y cerrar la puerta.

Inmediatamente me puse de pie para ponerle el pestillo, me senté en el suelo abrazando mis piernas y ahí estuve por varios minutos hasta que decidí ducharme, al salir vi mi uniforme doblado sobre un canasto, me apresuré para salir de ahí, quité el pestillo y respiré hondo antes de abrir la puerta.

Él estaba sentando en la cama, con sus codos apoyados en sus rodillas y la cabeza gacha, levantó la mirada y decidí irme de ahí de una vez por todas.

No me detuvo ni esperaba que lo hiciera.


	4. Chapter 4

\- ¡Hinata!

\- ¡Ah! L-Lo siento, padre.

Me senté correctamente con la espalda recta y las manos sobre mi regazo, mi padre continuaba su discurso sobre mejorar mi rendimiento académico para llegar al nivel de Neji y dar orgullo a la familia Hyuga, suspiré fastidiada ya que era la quinta vez en esta semana que escuchaba sobre eso, el silencio se hizo presente y subí la mirada encontrando el ceño fruncido de mi padre, a Neji negando con la cabeza y mi hermana comiendo, indiferente a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-Vete a tu habitación.

\- P-Pero, ¿Por qué?

-Obedece, no sé ni para que gasto mi tiempo contigo, aléjate de mí vista lo más pronto posible, Hinata.

-L-Lo siento, con permiso.

Me levanté con la cabeza gacha, deslicé la puerta corrediza y la cerré tras de mi para subir a mi habitación. Luego de irme del departamento de Gaara, pensé en volver a clases, pero quería estar sola, estuve en un parque mirando el lago, con un dolor en mi entrepierna y un nudo en la garganta. Ahora recostada en mi cama el dolor en mi entrepierna sigue presente desde ayer, esta mañana se sumó un dolor en mis muslos similar a cuando haces mucho ejercicio y tus músculos al no estar acostumbrados duelen incluso cuando te sientas.

Para sumarle a las desgracias de este mes, Gaara ha encontrado otra manera de molestarme; sentarse junto a mí en todas las clases. De alguna manera, convenció a Ino que solía sentarse junto a mí, de cambiarse de banco. Por suerte, mi falda era lo suficientemente larga para evitar que tocarme, aun así, lo hacía por sobre la tela.

Ordené mis materiales para el día siguiente y cerré mi bolso dejándolo junto a mi uniforme doblado sobre una silla, tomé una ducha y me acosté, acariciando bajo mi vientre donde dolía.

-No debiste haber actuado así frente a nuestro padre -habló Hanabi apoyada en la puerta.

\- ¿A-A que te refieres? -pregunté, subiendo la manta hasta mis hombros.

-Suspiraste como si te estuviera fastidiando, y eso le ha molestado.

Se acercó a mi cama sacando su mano izquierda del bolsillo de su chaqueta, en esta traía una bola de arroz envuelta en una servilleta.

-Gracias -dije recibiéndola.

-Buenas noches.

Cerró la puerta y comí la bola de arroz, tal vez no despierte tan fatigada por la mañana. Solo sería otro día aburrido, con una sensación de miedo por cierto pelirrojo.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

-!Hinataa!

Giré sobre mis pies con gesto despreocupado, aun sabiendo que era Naruto, reconocía su voz y traté de no ponerme nerviosa, pero todo cambió cuando lo vi corriendo hacia mí con una sonrisa, mi cara se acaloró y los latidos se hicieron más rápidos.

-H-Hola Naruto-kun -sonreí temblorosa.

-Hola -exclamó rascando su nuca sin dejar de sonreír- quería pedirte si me podrías prestar la tarea de matemática, se me ha olvidado hacerla...

Decepcionante, pero para que otra cosa me querría, pensé.

Fruncí los labios y saqué del bolso el cuaderno, entregándoselo.

-Puedes entregármelo cuando termines -hablé cerrando mi bolso para entrar al edificio, Naruto asintió y se volteó para ir junto a Sakura que parecía esperarlo.

Subí las escaleras con pereza, los pasillos estaban algo vacíos aun cuando faltaban unos diez minutos para que comenzara la primera clase.

-Eso fue patético.

Salté sobresaltada, retrocediendo al ver a Gaara apoyado junto a los casilleros, tropecé con mis propios pies, tan torpe como siempre.

\- ¿Te gusta Naruto, cierto?

\- ¿Q-Que? N-No...

-Todos lo saben, es inútil que lo niegues, siempre estas mirándolo como estúpida -hablo, soltando una leve carcajada, con tono burlesco y ladeando la cabeza.

Me encogí de hombros.

\- ¿Q-Que haces aquí?

-Vengo a clases como todos los demás, idiota.

¿Es que mi torpeza nunca dejará de hacerme pasar momentos tan incomodos?

-Con p-permiso -dije avanzando camino al salón, un agarre en mi brazo me detuvo, fruncí los labios y tragué saliva.

-En realidad... te estaba esperando, ¿qué dices de pasar un buen rato antes de entrar al salón?

-N-No.

Moví mi brazo incomoda, su agarre se hacía más fuerte y estaba segura de que dejaría en mi brazo una marca.

-De cualquier manera, te llevaría.

Me arrastró hasta el baño de hombres, aun cuando forcejeé con su mano para liberarme, le supliqué que se detuviera, él siempre me ignoraba. Me empujó en un cubículo y cerró la puerta, el espacio era bastante pequeño para ambos, y su cuerpo tapaba la única vía de escape.

-P-Por favor, no de nuevo -dije empujándolo con mis manos en su pecho.

-Cállate -murmuró pasando la yema de su pulgar sobre mi labio inferior.

-N-No soy un juguete -ladeé la cara evitando su tacto.

-Actualmente, lo eres.

Me volteó dejando mi mejilla apoyada en la pared, me paralicé, no soy nada contra él, él es el doble de fuerte que yo, con solo un brazo pudo arrastrarme hasta aquí, creo que rendirse sería... la mejor opción.

-N-No seas tan... r-rudo.

-No prometo nada.

Desabotonó mi camisa hasta la mitad y bajó el brasier dejando mis pechos fuera de estos, crucé mis brazos delante de mi pecho y con brusquedad me tomó de las muñecas y colocó mis manos apoyadas en la pared, con las palmas abiertas, sentía mi cara hirviendo y cerré los ojos intentando regular mi respiración.

-No te muevas -murmuró suavemente, pero con un tono de demanda en su voz.

Besó mi cuello provocándome escalofríos, posó sus manos en mi cintura sintiendo sus manos frías y grandes. Quitó el botón de mi falda y esta cayó sin hacer ruido y tomó los bordes de mis bragas.

-E-Espera -exclamé, moviendo mis manos de la pared para alejar las manos de Gaara.

\- !¿Tengo que repetirlo acaso?¡

Me empujó contra la pared golpeando mi cara y sintiendo un dolor en los pómulos, sollocé asustada y volví a paralizarme. Rodeo con su mano mi cuello obligándome a levantar el mentón y echar la cabeza para atrás.

Sentí la punta de su miembro rozando mi trasero, sollocé asustada y el respondió con un apretón en mi cadera.

-E-Espera, G-Gaara...

Me penetró con fuerza, gemí sintiendo un dolor en mis partes bajas, empuñé mis manos aun apoyadas en la pared y mordí mi labio.

-D-Duele -murmuré.

\- ¿Dijiste algo? -salió y volvió a penetrarme con fuerza.

Me jaló del antebrazo, quedando aun apoyada con una mano, pero con mi cuerpo de lado dejándolo a la vista de Gaara, con mi brazo estirado a un lado de mi cuerpo y Gaara sosteniéndolo con fuerza, comenzó el vaivén, con rapidez y dureza. Pensé en todos los problemas que me metería si nos descubren, temía que en cualquier momento alguien entrara y supieran lo que estaba pasando.

-D-Dios...h-hazlo m-más desp-pacio -dije con dificultad.

Cuando su mano liberó mi cuello para afirmar mi cadera, aumentó la velocidad de las penetraciones, bajé la cabeza apretando los labios evitando gemir, pero a la vez dolía, aun dolía.

Golpeó mi trasero hasta que ardió, sentía que quemaba.

\- ¡Ya detente! -grité, zafándome de su agarre y logrando empujarlo con una mano.

Apenas logré darme media vuelta cuando me agarró del cabello y me obligó a mirarlo, me besó con fuerza, pegando mi cabeza a la pared, levantó mi pierna sosteniéndola con su mano, soltó mi cabello para rodear mi cintura con su brazo libre y volver a penetrarme.

-H-Hazlo despacio -gemí apenas tocando sus hombros para no caer.

Su brazo en mi cintura me abrazó con más fuerza, soltó un suspiro de placer y me liberó de su agarre, se alejó para subir sus pantalones, lo imité evitando mirarlo, abroché mi camisa y cuando me disponía a colocarme la falda me la arrebató de las manos.

-No usaras más esta mierda -dijo, lanzándola al inodoro.

\- ¡P-Pero que haces! -exclamé, tomándola entre mis manos para notar que ya estaba más de la mitad mojada.

-Te espero en el salón -habló pasándome una falda doblada, la recibí con duda y la estiré, me sorprendí al notar que se trataba de una minifalda... esto ya era demasiado.

-N-No puedo us-sar esto.

-Sera mejor que te apresures, Hinata. Los demás ya vienen de la ceremonia.

\- ¿C-Ceremonia?

\- ¿No te preguntaste porque no había nadie más en los pasillos? Hoy era el homenaje al ex director, ahora apresúrate o quédate aquí para que te descubran -finalizó, saliendo del baño. Con prisa pasé la falda por mis piernas y la subí, era tres dedos bajo mis glúteos, salí del baño tirando de la parte trasera para tratar de bajarla un poco.

\- ¡Hinataa! -gritó Naruto con un cuaderno en su mano alzada- aquí está tu cuaderno, gracias por...

El rubio se detuvo con los ojos abiertos de la impresión y un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, esos ojos azules, oh dios, estaban fijos en mis piernas, mi cara ardió y hui al salón, sin dejar de tapar con mis manos la parte trasera de la odiosa falda, era algo estúpido huir a un lugar donde de todas maneras tendría que volver a verlo.

Pase de largo el salón, dirigiéndome a la enfermería a notificar que no me sentía bien para poder irme a casa, estaba mintiendo, solo un poco.

-La pequeña Hinata -habló la enfermera con una sonrisa maternal- has roto tu record, un año sin desmayos.

-E-Esta vez n-no es un desmayo, no me he sentido bien.

La enfermera se reincorporó de su asiento con gesto preocupado, me indicó que tomara asiento en la camilla para atenderme.

-Bueno, estas mas palida de lo normal y te ha bajado un poco la presión, no parece nada grave pero te enviaré a casa de todas maneras, te conozco de años y se que enfermas rápido -su sonrisa maternal volvió, extrañaría tanto a esta mujer cuando termine la secundaria.- asegúrate de tomar reposo y comer bien.

Asenti.

-G-Gracias.

No me atrevi a volver para avisarle al sensei, observé unos segundos el pasillo que me llevaba a mi salón para finalmente tomar la decisión de irme, caminé sin rumbo por el centro de la ciudad, simplemente observando los escaparates de las tiendas. De pronto me senti incomoda, como si alguien estuviera siguiendome o observándome, volteé varias veces pero siempre me encontraba con una calle vacia. Podia ver mi casa, a unas dos calles.

-Señorita Hinata, llegó temprano, ¿ha pasado algo? -preguntó Ko en cuando me vio cruzando la sala para subir a mi habitacion.

-Me he sentido algo mal, la enfermera me recomendo que fuera a casa -respondi, tratando de poner mi mejor cara de enferma.

-¿Quiere que le prepare un te o algo?

-No -me apresuré a decir- en realidad quiero quedarme en ni habitacion y estar sola, gracias de todas maneras.

Ko asintió con una sonrisa amable y calida que no dude en responderle.

-Ah, lo olvidaba... -murmuré- no le diga a mi padre que regresé temprano.

-Como guste, señorita Hinata.

Sonreí y subí a mi habitación para tomar una siesta, estaba en mi casa ahora, donde nunca me encontraria sola y estaria segura.

Me removí molesta por los golpes en la puerta, abri los ojos con pesadez y me relami los labios.

-Quiero estar sola -dije en voz alta.

-Disculpe que la moleste señorita, pero hay un joven abajo preguntando por usted.

-Si es Kiba dile que estoy enferma.

-No, señorita, un tal Naruto.

En menos de un minuto estaba fuera de mi cama luego de avisarle a Ko que bajaria en un momento, arreglé mi cabello mirandome en el espejo.

No podia evitar sentir emoción al saber que Naruto, por alguna razon, estaba en mi casa, mas bien en el salon, esperandome. Un sinfin de emociones pasaban en mi estomago, revolviendolo con emocion, baje las escaleras corriendo con una pequeña sonrisa en mi cara.

Naruto al verme sonrió levantando su palma.

-Hinata, te traje la tarea, me extrañé de no verte más en la clase, pregunté y dijeron que te habias ido a primera hora.

Entreabrí los labios para responder, pero una mano se puso en su hombro distrayéndome de Naruto.

-N-No me sentía bien -logre responder.

-Supuse que sería eso -miro al chico que se encontraba a su lado- espero que no te moleste, pensé que estaría bien si venía a tu casa, además de que te debía una, Gaara quiso acompañarme, ¿cierto, Gaara?

Golpeó la espalda del pelirrojo y este apenas se movió.

-Claro -dijo, con una sonrisa ladina y mirándome fijamente.

Respiré hondo hasta que comencé a hiperventilarme, mis piernas dejaron de responder y caí al suelo, aterrada, grité en cuanto la mano de Naruto tocó la mía como si fuera veneno, Ko llego rápidamente y yo me alejé de ambos chicos, mi pecho se oprimió dejándome sin respiración y mis mejillas estaban húmedas por el llanto.

Siempre deseé que Naruto me prestara atención y cuando por fin lo hace, me da un ataque de pánico.

Genial, Hinata, enserio, lo arruinas todo.


End file.
